There have been numerous attempts to provide electronic valve actuation systems for internal combustion engines. Such systems would overcome the inherent limitations presented by traditional cam actuation systems. They would allow independent control of valve actuation, completely variable valve actuation timing and duration and other benefits. However, current attempts to provide electronic valve actuations for systems such as these are generally unsuccessful because solenoid actuators used in such systems are not capable of sustained output force levels sufficient to be useful in internal combustion engine applications.